bury me with my bloodied sword
by MissingMommy
Summary: Algernon Rosier would do anything to protect his younger sister, Druella. :: CygnusDruella, King Henry VIII!au


I'm the Harpies Captain for season 6. Prompt was Ashwinder: write about someone who seeks revenge and its consequences.

Notes: Cygnus and Druella are canonically the parents of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.

* * *

Algernon Rosier frowns at the letter in his hand. He shouldn't be receiving word from the palace yet; his niece, Narcissa, doesn't turn four for a few more weeks. Whatever is the purpose of this letter, he has a bad feeling about it.

He carefully undoes the wax sealing to read. Horror fills his veins as he reads. Words stick out—treason, accomplice, adultery—but none more than his sister's name above the list of crimes. He drops the letter in utter disbelief.

He knew this was a possibility five years ago, when the King Cygnus was just starting to take interest in his wife's ladies-in-waiting. But it's been years without rumors of the king's attention waning. He had just started to believe that his sister was safe.

That thought urges him to stand. His sister's trial takes place in a fortnight, which he will be at. But it will take him nearly that entire time to reach the castle. Every moment he sits still is a moment that could be the different between if his sister lives or not.

He calls a servant to have them ready his fastest horse. While they are doing that, he packs a bag of necessities himself. He takes as much gold as he can, much more than a reasonable amount.

He would give up everything that he's gain from his sister's marriage to the king—the money, the titles, the lands—if he could just _protect_ her.

He makes a trip to the kitchens to gather as much food as possible. His chef looks at him. It's almost as if they _know_ what's happening when he's sure they don't.

He sets out for the castle before the sun begins to sink, his fear clawing its way up his throat. He's going to protect her; he has to.

* * *

 _His father accompanies him to deliver the large amount of swords the knights had ordered from their smith. The rumors swirling around the edges of conversations leave Algernon nervous; they only make his father smile widely, proudly._

 _Before they depart the next morning, they get to sit down for a late dinner with Druella. In the fourteen summers since her birth, she has grown into herself. Her long blonde hair falls in waves halfway down her back, her moss green dress is a beautiful contrast while bringing out the green flecks in her blue-green eyes. She smiles with her whole face._

 _She was always a happy child. It's nice to see that being one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting before being part of the king's household hasn't changed that._

 _Before they part ways, Algernon pulls his sister to the side. Her smile slips from her face. She tenses as if she was waiting for this moment._

" _I've heard the rumors, little sister. Please, I beg of you not to do this," he whispers urgently._

" _I'm going to get our family the status that we deserve," she says haughtily. "I thought you would be happy for me."_

 _He glances around to make sure they're alone. "Winning King Cygnus' favor isn't a good thing."_

 _She narrows her eyes at him. "Why can't you be happy for me?"_

" _I'm_ scared _for you," he replies. He doesn't have to say why; just looking into her eyes is answer enough. "I don't want to lose you. I just want you safe."_

" _You won't lose me. He loves me," she says, rolling her eyes. Her face softens at that. "So you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll send a letter when I can."_

 _A fugacious smile graces his face as he watches her leave. Then he's only left with fear. King Cygnus has had two wives before—one divorced, one executed. Word is that it isn't going to be long before he tries to be free of Queen Araminta; the only question is whether it will be through divorce or death._

 _His sister has been gaining the king's favor in the last few months. He doesn't know how far his king would go to get the son he so desperately wants. If his sister gets tangled up in the king's nets, he doesn't know if he could protect her._

 _Druella, innocent, naive Druella, only wants to please everyone—him, his parents, the king. With a sinking feeling in his heart, he realizes he can't stop her from making this mistake._

* * *

It's not even high noon when he reaches the castle gates. The guards that allow him through give him pitying looks. It does nothing but fill him with dread.

He ties his reins around the pole, stroking his horse fondly. He's pushed him hard for the last week or so; the being deserves some rest after that journey. He checks into an inn before he sets off to the castle's dungeons. A sword he rarely uses is strapped onto his hip.

It feels like everyone is staring at him, whispering behind their hands, as he walks through the city's streets. He squares his shoulders, not letting the murmurs get under his skin. He's not here for that.

The guards at the castle exchange glances before one speaks, "We cannot allow you to go in."

"I'm here to see the Queen. _Let me in_ ," he hisses. "I'm her brother."

"You aren't the Queen's brother, as she has none. We can happily send you to the dungeons as a prisoner instead, if you'd like."

"I am Queen Druella's older brother," he says through gritted teeth. Deciding they won't move unless something happens, he draws his sword, "You will either let me in or I will force my way through. _Move_."

It doesn't take long for the guards to subdue him. He's always preferred books to swords, much to his parent's dismay. He is no match for the guards who have years of experience under their belts.

They drag him to the throne room, kicking, screaming, threatening them with every step. The last time he was here was when Druella wed the King. He doesn't recognize most of the people, but he doesn't care.

His eyes lock on King Cygnus. The king looks nothing like he did five years ago—he is short, stocky, with long, greasy black hair. There's a scar the runs from his forehead to the middle of his left cheek, ruining the perfect complexion he once had. The years seem to have been hard on him, but Algernon doesn't care.

His eyes narrow in on the woman standing next to King Cygnus. There's something in the way she looks at the king that sits wrong with Algernon; it reminds him of how his sister looked on her wedding day. A glance at the woman's hand shows the ring his sister once wore. Understanding dawns on him like a dip in a river during winter.

He sees red.

* * *

 _Algernon is nearly seven when another baby graces the halls of the house again. He's excited for another sibling, but at the same time, his heart is filled with fear. He was supposed to protect Chevalier, but he failed._

 _Chevalier died; it was all Algernon's fault. He should have been watching his younger brother better. Maybe if he was, his little brother would be there to greet their newly born sister._

 _As he peers over the edge of the crib his baby sister lies in, he promises he was going to do better. He was going to protect her, no matter what._

" _I'll be better this time, Druella," he whispers to her, reaching down to allow her to grab ahold of his finger with her tiny hand._

 _Druella just looks at him with her crystal eyes. He knows that she doesn't understand him, but it feels good to say it regardless._

 _His mother calls his name. He climbs down, knowing that he's been putting off his training. As expected, she scolds him when she sees him._

 _His offers her a charming smile, the one that helps get him out of trouble. "My apologies, Mother."_

 _He hurries off to the knight he Squires for. He's going to become stronger, a knight for the king's army. Everyone knows that knights are the strongest people in the land, only the king is better than them._

* * *

"FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" he shouts.

He thrashes in the guards arms, managing to free himself from their grips. He doesn't even think about the sword they had taken off him as they apprehended him; he wants the satisfaction of beating the king with his own two fists.

He's not even halfway through the throne room when his ears ring, the smell of gunpowder fills the air. It takes several seconds for the pain to register. He presses a hand to his gut; it's stained red with his blood when he pulls it away. He falls to his knees, looking around for whoever shot him. It was one of the king's guards, he's sure of it; the other knights don't carry guns.

The king sweeps through the hall to stand in front of him. "Your sister was a traitor as well as an adulterer. She received nothing that she didn't deserve."

"You are a liar," he snarls. "Druella loved you, truly loved you. She would sooner hurt herself than hurt you. Five years of marriage, yet she only gave you a daughter. You executed her because she would never agree to a divorce, but you wanted to give legitimacy to the next child."

There's something evanescent in the king's eyes that, but Algernon couldn't identify it; if he had to guess, it was regret. "I would sentence you to death, but it seems that you're already dying. Guards, take him to the dungeons to live out the rest of his life; I'm sure you won't have to wait long."

The guards haul him to his feet. Pain laces each movement.

"I hope you never have a son," Algernon hisses as he's dragged away.

He lays in the cell where he's been thrown. Each breathe hurts. He's going to die. Perhaps it's a mercy. He doesn't know what he would do knowing he had outlived yet another sibling.

He thinks about young, naive Druella who was executed when her only crime was loving one man too much. He wishes that he had said something more when he tried to warn her. He wishes she would've listened.

He thinks about his niece, little Narcissa, wondering how the child will grow up without her mother. No child deserves that.

Maybe him dying not knowing Narcissa's fate is another mercy. Right now, he can only think of her blinding smile, her innocence that was so much like her mother's. He'd hate to have that memory be destroyed right before he dies.

"I'm sorry, little sister. I couldn't protect you," he whispers. He closes his eyes, waiting for death to claim him.

* * *

For Hogwarts, assignment 9, Ghost Hunting, task 8: Write a Tudor!AU specifically during Henry VIII's reign

CA: 16. (Physical Appearance) Scars

Lizzy's: 3. (color) black

BC: Seven: (relationship) siblings, (plot point) wanting to keep your family safe, (action) eye rolling

Showtime: 6. (color) Red

Buttons: O3 - Gunpowder, W5 - Treason

Ami's: 1. Write about someone who acts without thinking

Sophie's: P1 - Write a Royalty!AU

Emy's: bonuses - Nostalgia - write a story using flashbacks

Angel's: 10. (au) royalty, (word) experience, (dialogue) "I want you."

Bex's: 4. Write about someone who thinks they're going to die

FB: creature 3. (word) Blood and location 54. Write about an ancestor of one of the more popular families (Blacks)

Map: 72. (Restriction) No 'and' and 90. (AU) Medieval!AU (and count of a/n: 5)

Pinata: Hard - Blacks

Days: dictionary day - Fugacious

Seasonal: (dialogue) "You monster!"

Colors: Moss green

Desert: Vanilla: Royalty!AU

Astronomy: (scenario) Coming into riches

Around the board: 3. Write about a member of the Black family.

365: 299. Style - Flashback

Insane: Evanescent - (Vanishing quickly, lasting a very short time)


End file.
